


Привет из всех миров

by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing), Shinechka



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Character Study, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinechka/pseuds/Shinechka
Summary: Алукард способен превратиться буквально во что угодно! Или нет? А если да, то как, черт побери, это у него получается?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Привет из всех миров

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: SCP-3512 – Невероятно, но факт

— Во что угодно? — недоверчиво переспросила его юная госпожа.  
— На ваш вкус, — подтвердил Алукард.  
— И в дракона? — с нездоровым любопытством уточнила она.  
— И в дракона, и в виверну, если вы пожелаете, — кивнул он, — только уточните цвет.  
— А дракон, наверное, получится совсем маленький? — юная госпожа обошла его кругом, с любопытством подергала его за полу плаща. Разве что в зубы не заглянула. — Ну, этак двести фунтов весом?  
— Я несколько массивнее, моя Хозяйка, — усмехнулся Алукард. — И специально для вас я могу стать еще тяжелее.  
Мисс Хеллсинг пожевала губами, наморщила лоб. В голове ее шла непрестанная работа. После минутной тишины она схватила его за руку и решительно, как подобает любому Хеллсингу, поволокла его на крышу особняка, к новой (для него новой, разумеется) вертолетной площадке. Там она деловито и скрупулезно описала ему желаемого дракона: рост в футах, размах крыльев, черную чешую и красный спинной гребень, четыре лапы и никакого огня на взлетной площадке!  
— Тут пока не установили ящик с песком, — чуть покраснев, уточнила она.  
Алукарду оставалось лишь с удовольствием повиноваться: от предыдущего Хозяина он редко получал столь распространенные и подробные приказы. Обычно он повелевал ему свалить к черту и дополнял свое повеление броском бутылки в район его, Алукарда, головы.  
Он явился ей во всем своем великолепии, таким, каким рисовался ему дракон на фамильном гербе. Здание зашаталось под его могучим весом, содрогнулись окрестные деревья, когда он расправил крылья, вертолет рядом с его телом стал казаться жалкой пластиковой банкой. Он повел заостренной мордой и самодовольно выдохнул черный завиток дыма, памятуя о приказе не бить огнем в полную силу. Но, не удержавшись, взревел во всю свою луженую чешуйчатую глотку, так что криком уронил юную госпожу на землю. После чего грузно взмахнул крыльями, подняв тучу пыли, и развоплотился, облачившись в собственные крылья, обернувшиеся плащом.  
— Что вы скажете? — скромно спросил он у госпожи, которая вскочила на ноги чуть ли не быстрее, чем он надел обратно шляпу.  
— Поразительно, — с очень серьезным лицом ответила ему госпожа, поправляя съехавшие набок очки. — Но совсем непонятно.  
— Что именно? — поинтересовался Алукард не без любопытства: Господь свидетель, он и сам до конца не представлял, как устроен. Такие тонкие материи он оставлял на откуп своим человеческим хозяевам.  
— Откуда все вот это взялось? — спросила она и резко нырнула под полу его плаща, будто пытаясь отыскать там драконий хвост.  
— Исключительно моя фантазия, — попытался объяснить Алукард.  
— Так не бывает! — воскликнула его госпожа, не переставая ходить вокруг него. — Под тобой трещала крыша!  
— Разумеется, ведь я был драконом, — подтвердил Алукард.  
— А сейчас не трещит!  
— Потому что сейчас я ваш слуга Алукард, — хохотнул он.  
Госпожа посмотрела на него, как на дурочка, и спросила вкрадчиво, тихонько:  
— Куда делась туша? Даже если бы ты… ну… превратился в какой-нибудь газ — это вызвало бы ветер какой-нибудь! Или вообще взрыв!  
— Это было бы эффектно, — хмыкнул Алукард, оценив задумку. — Какой, говорите, нужно изобразить газ?  
Теперь госпожа смотрела на него подозрительно, хмуря свои белесые до прозрачности брови.  
— Неважно, — осторожно произнесла она. — Важно, что столько материи не может исчезнуть.. ладно, черт с ним, с исчезнуть! Появилась-то она откуда?  
Поняв, наконец, суть ее переживаний, Алукард попытался уложить это все в понятную схему, переведя ее из собственных ощущений в слова: если его госпожа изволит видеть перед собой одного Алукарда, то в момент, когда ему отрубили голову еще при жизни — появился другой, не Алукард, но Влад Дракула. Тот тоже погиб, но десять лет спустя, и обернулся вампиром при совсем других обстоятельствах. Есть, впрочем, третий Алукард: который не погиб и тогда, но стал вампиром еще в турецком плену. И четвертый Алукард, и пятый, и даже тысячный — например, тот, которого Абрахам Ван Хельсинг не победил. Все они в разное время поглотили миллионы человеческих душ, человеческих тел и… не только, одним словом. И все они прекрасно видят друг друга.  
— Например, — разъяснял Алукард неспешно, — тот Алукард, который никогда не был заточен в подвале и нянчил вас на руках, моя госпожа, когда вы только-только родились. А есть и тот, который встретил вас, когда вы были уже преклонных лет — и он поцеловал вашу ладонь, а не помогал вам бинтовать предплечье. Все мы прекрасно видим друг друга. Иногда нам даже снятся одинаковые сны. А иногда мы можем эти сны друг у друга подсматривать.  
Госпожа слушала его недоверчиво, постоянно хмурясь. Она то и дело поправляла очки и покачивала головой. Не выдержала она на попытке Алукарда объяснить, что сны — не единственное что они могут подворовывать друг у друга.  
— Хочешь сказать, что ты забираешь часть у тех, других Алукардов? — фыркнула она.  
— Практически. Нужно только выбрать удачный момент, — Алукард попытался изобразить это жестом. — Видите ли, мы не живем параллельно, мы… мы все время живем. Я знаю, как умрет каждый из них. И в любой момент времени могу… скажем так, немного позаимствовать. А потом вернуть.  
Ну вот нужно же для чего-то перевоплощаться в летучих мышей, госпожа. Это неспроста. Летучие мыши создают нечто вроде воронки. А через нее очень многое утекает… и притекает в нужную сторону. В любой момент любого из времен.  
Алукард слишком плохо знал физику, чтобы внятно это донести. Для него было достаточно, что со всеми этими телами, тушами, литрами крови из всех времен и эпох, они (каждый из них) прекрасно управляются. Он чувствует почти ежесекундно, как они отщипывают от него по кусочку, так же делает и он сам. Он иногда говорил: сам Сатана через Преисподнюю дает нам нож, которым мы кромсаем вечный свой фунт плоти. Но деталей этого ножа и всех его граней (в том числе вывернутых внутрь) ему знать просто не нужно.  
Но его юную Госпожу интересовало, по всей видимости, совсем другое. Она смотрела на него серьезно и с какой-то печалью, даже тоской.  
— Скажи-ка, — наконец, решилась произнести она, — а много среди всех этих… вариантов, среди всех этих Алукардов, тех, которые…  
Она замялась. Не смогла договорить. Но Алукард понял ее без слов.  
Он присел на корточки, чтобы сравняться с ней ростом, взял ее за руку и бережно, почти ласково, положил ее подрагивающую ладонь поверх Печати Кромвеля на своей перчатке.  
— Есть те из них, — сказал он очень вкрадчиво, — которые освободились в той темнице и преклонили колено перед мальчиком по фамилии Хеллсинг. И у того тоже синие глаза и серебристые волосы. Есть и те, которые не дождались юной леди Хеллсинг вовсе, потому что та погибла за дверями узилища. Есть те, что умерли, баюкая ее на своих руках. Но ни один из них, никогда, ни разу не посмел бы поднять на вас руку, моя госпожа. И я, не ведающий, что за путь судьба уготовала мне, счастлив тем, что мне довелось вас встретить в такое удачное время и в таком удачном месте.  
Он поднес ее расслабившуюся ладонь к своему лбу в почтительном, покровительственном жесте, склонив голову почти до самой земли. И она, кажется, поверила ему, как верил в сказанное он сам.  
— А тебе не больно? Ну, расправлять крылья? — спросила она своим прежним веселым голоском.  
— О, конечно, больно. Невыносимо для простого человека, — невозмутимо произнес Алукард. — Любая трансформация болезненна, просто мне дано ее снести.  
Лицо ее вытянулось и побледнело. Он буквально видел, как все ее мечты об огромных единорогах с растрепанной гривой, о пегасах с расправленными крыльями и о прочих фантастических зверях блекнут на глазах.  
— Значит, больше мы этого делать не будем, — решительно произнесла она, — да и вертолетная площадка не выдержит. А в вертолет ты превратиться можешь, кстати?  
— Если соберу из всех времен столько меди и железа — пожалуй.  
— Ты знаешь, как устроены вертолеты?! — чуть не подпрыгнула госпожа.  
— Понятия не имею, — безмятежно произнес Алукард. — Но я знаю, что лопасти вращаются, а сам вертолет — летит. И этого мне вполне достаточно.  
И, несмотря на только что данное обещание, он увидел, как глаза его госпожи засветились таинственным огоньком авантюризма. Который обозначал, что ну разочек, для благой цели и вообще… в общем, любое обещание можно нарушить — лишь бы увидеть что-то настолько же невероятное.


End file.
